Spirited Away, Haku and Chihiro’s first sight…
by Juggalo Son Pan
Summary: Its been 8 years scince Chihiro had seen Haku, she misses him so much, but one day, Chihiro and her new friends, Fiona, Kyle, Link and Leighlah go on a camping trip up a mountain, Chihiro is lonley and sad...she walks away and finds...* UPDATED* ^o^
1. part 1

~* Heya! Its JSP here! This my newest story, its bacically an after thingy of SPIRITED AWAY which is an amime movie I just saw in Canberra at a JAPANIME thing, I also saw VAMPIRE HUMTER D: BLOODLUST whick so mad!! Ok enjoy reading this, fic, and tell me was u think of the first part! ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
Spirited Away, Haku and Chihiro's first sight.  
  
Its been 8 years since Chihiro had seen Haku, she missed him so much. And she promised herself she would never forget him.  
  
"Mama! I'm going now!" Chihiro called out to Akio and Yugo, her parents. Chihiro grabbed her back pack and waved goodbye.  
  
Chihiro was going on a camping trip to Mt Nani, with her friends Link, Leighlah, Fiona and Kyle. Chihiro made her way up to the main track to meet her friends, Kyle and Fiona were already there, and Link and Leighlah were not to far behind.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up!?" Chihiro asked. "Nuthin much, just waiting for you and the others, so where are we gonna set up this tent?" Fiona asked. "Ah how about rite near the top, there's a great veiw from up there." Chihiro told her.  
  
Link and Leighlah came toward them holding hand and walking close. "...! So when have you two been together?" Chihiro asked supirsed her best friend were together. "Oh just recently! hm hm!" Leighlah said snuggling up to Link even closer. "Wow! good for you's! Now come on lets get going."  
  
Link and Leighlah walked ahead, then Kyle and Fiona were behind them, and Chihiro was lagging on behind in deep thought.  
  
*flash back*  
  
"Don't worry, i'm your friend." Haku told Chihiro, leaving her to find her way to the boiler room. "Don't leave me!" Chihiro said, then Haku touched her forehead and gave her a vision in her head of how to get there. Haku left her and went inside. Chihiro was alone to find her way to the boiler room by her self.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
"oh..Haku san..." Chihiro sighed and walked to the campsite were they had just arrived as Chihiro was day dreaming. As they set up the campsite Chihiro was in another world, a world of sad memorys and heartache.  
  
Once the tents were set up and everyone was settled, Chihiro walked off by her self.  
  
*flash back*  
  
"Now go Chihiro, go on to the human world, go, and don't turn back." Haku told Chihiro holding her hand. "Go" he said and Chihiro ran off not looking behind, just as Haku had told her.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
"HAKU!!!!" Chihiro suddenly yelled out. Then Kyle and Fiona came holding each others hands. "Chihiro! whats wrong!?" Fiona called out. Chihiro looked at them holding hands. Chihiro turned around and started to cry. Fiona ran up to her and hugged her friend. "What's wrong Chihiro?" Kyle asked. "*sniff* oh nothing! i gotta go for a walk..." Chihro said and ran off up higher up the mountain.  
  
Once Chihiro came to the top she looked over the veiw. She scanned the scenery then stopped. Some thing caught her eye. A small snake like white string moving in the distance. Chihiro studdied it then looked down on the feilds. Then suddenly the form of a big red tall building appeared, She looked up to where the white string was and it was gone.  
  
"Haku?" Chihiro asked her self, thinking she maybe seeing things. Chihiro shook her head and started to walk a little further up the mountain, just as far as she could look down and cloudy mist is around the mountain and in the distance she could see the feild with the big red building on it. Chihiro sat down and looked at the building, it some how seemed very familiar to her. Then in no time she was asleep.  
  
"Huh! what was that?" Chihiro asked herself. She heard some moving, possibly footsteps behind her. She wouldn't dare to turn around, so she curled up and then was startled by someone's hand on her shoulder. "Chihiro?" asked the voice belonging to the hand. The voice seemed familiar to Chihiro. She turned to just a shadow figure. "Uh..?" Chihiro uttered. Then the shadow turned on an oil lanturn, to reveal whom they were.  
  
Chihiro's face went from confused/sad to Happy/excited in a split second. "HAKU!!!!!" she yelled and gave him a huge hug. "Oh Haku! I've missed you so so so much!!!" Chihiro cried. "I've missed you to Chihiro, i missed you to." Haku said hugging her.  
  
After a small while they slowly went appart. "But Haku how are you here? I thought you can't be in the human world?" Asked Chihiro. "I'm not in the human world, up here on this mountain is a part of the spirit world, now your back, and your friends wont be able to see you, you can come back and see Lin, No - face, Yababa and her sister Zeniba too. Please come back, or least for a while stay?" Haku asked. "Of course i would! I will! Oh Haku! i've missed you so much! You have really changed a bit too!!" Chihiro told him lovingly.  
  
Haku is just taller, more broard and tougher, his hair is the same, besides a long pony tail at the back,  
  
To Haku, Chihiro looked alot differnt, even know she still had her pony tail on her head and the purple magic hair tie that Zeniba had given her to protect her when she was last there.  
  
"Was that you i saw in the distance before?" Chihiro asked Haku. "Yep that was me, you remember me in my dragon form? That's great!" Haku said happily, he picked up Chihiro in his arms and they flew over to the feild with the big building.  
  
When they got there Chihiro looked around. "Wow it hasn't change a bit!" she said suprised but happy. Together, Haku and Chihiro walked into the building and Chihiro put on the kind of clothes she had last time she was there, and went in and up the lift to Yababa's office with Haku. Haku knocked and then walked in. "Yababa do you remember Chihiro?" Haku asked. "Hm..she looks familiar...Chihiro, chihiro...oh! I know! I had renamed you Sen! Sen how are you! Bou and the bird miss you heaps!" Suprisingly Yababa was nice and really kind, not like she used to be.  
  
"Uh..yeah I missed you too.he he.." Chihiro said kinda confused. "Bou! Bird! I missed you too!!" As chirhiro said that, bou turned himself back into a little fat rat and got lifted up to her shoulder by the bird, just as they always did.  
  
After some agreements by Yababa for Chihiro to stay a while, and see everyone she met and spend some time with Haku.  
  
Mean while at the campsite.  
  
"Where do you suppose Chihiro got to?" Asked Fiona. " God knows, she was pretty sad or upset about something before.you have any idea what?" Kyle asked. "No, she never told me any thing, although, for the 8 years we have known her when she first arrived she seemed to be a little deprresed, I think it has gotten worse." Link pointed out. "Hey yeah, maybe she need help?" Kyle asked. Every one looked at him strangely. "What? I was just sayin'!" Kyle backed his words. "Well she''ll be rite where ever she went, she tough!" Leighlah said making everyone feel a little less worryed than what she already is.  
  
~* Ok people, if you havent heard of or seen 'Spirited Away' then this story probably means nothing to you. As long it was a good read, and I've done ok, that's all I 'd love to hear. I was going to write this as one big storey in one chapter, but I'm thinking now and I thought people might like to have a read of what I have so far. Any ways keep cheking for more updates on this story and possible if u want my other COOLI storey that lots of people seem to love! Lol LATER! ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


	2. part 2

*Greetings all!! And again thank you 4 the review's everyone has given me! Thank u Supergirl4356 for cool reveiws!( Ok I'll beging the next chappy 4 ya's ciao!!*  
  
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
"Chihiro!" a call was heard faintly from the boiler room. Chihro stopped doing the work she was given and ran down to the boiler room. "Mmmmyes??" Chihiro said as she came around a corner. "Sorry Chihiro from stopping u from doing your work, but I'd love to talk to you, come with me please." Haku said formaly and took Chihiro's hand. "Oi! Where are you going Sen!" Lin called from the little door in which Chihiro entered. "CHIHIRO is come with me Lin, okay?" Haku said glaring her. "Ok! Ok! See you's later then" Lin called out as Haku flew off with Chihiro and transformed into to his dragon state.  
  
"So where are we going Kohaku?" Chihiro asked in his formal name or real name.  
  
Chihiro looked at his then hugged him tightly. "Oh this is so fun! Its just like old times!" Chihiro stated.  
  
The two flew in the sky around and around and then Haku landed on the bridge. "why are we stopping here?" Chihiro asked as she got of Haku. Haku transformed again and He said, "This is where we first met. " Haku said staring out at the water. "Oh." Chihiro said shamelessly looking down at her feet. She started to get teary eyes, and then tears fell to the ground.  
  
A hand touched her chin and lifted her face up. Chihiro was still trying to look down, she then looked up and Haku's face was just there, his eyes staring into her's.  
  
"*sniff* I love you, I love you Kohaku!" Chihiro sobbed and put her face into Haku's shoulder. Haku put his head and her head and said: "I love you too Chihiro, I love you too."  
  
The too stood there hugging each other for a long while until Haku broke the silence. "Chihiro do you want to stay here for ever? Do you want be here.with me?" Haku said as seriously as he could. Chihiro smiled and looked at him and then up at the mountian and out towards the city. "Of course I do!! I'd do any thing to be with you! I love you so much much and I don't know how I'd cope in life without you! The only thing is, my friends..they mean a lot to me, they helped me through my depression and have been so good to me all these years."Chihiro said sadly.  
  
"It's ok Chihiro you don't have to stay, or maybe we could work something out so you can see your friends? Would like that hey?" Haku asked. "Of course! I'd love it! As much as I love you!"  
  
~*Soory guys! That;s all I have time for 2 nite! I'll do a lot more tomorrow I hope! Enjoy ur weekend and keep checking for up dates! Ciao!*~ ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


	3. part 3

~* Ok pplz im back and readly to write! Enjoy the next part of this cooliness story! Ciao!*~  
  
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
After a long chat and harsh words, Yababa finally agreed that there will be a small portal where Chihiro's friends could enter, a spot where they can only see fields, they weren't allowed in past the portal barrier, or Chihiro and her friends would be cooked up, no matter what the situation is.  
  
"Come on! Can we please get them and show them the portal?! Please Haku!" Chihiro was so excited that she is staying there forever and see her friends at the same time. "Ok come on, remember they have only a limit of 10mins talking time per day other wise "chop chop" and into the cooker with you and your friends!" Haku explained. "Yeah I know, how are you coming into the human world?" Chihiro asked. "I have a food that lets me be there at most a ½ hour, any longer and I'll disappear forever. You can stay in the spirit world only because you signed the contract." Haku explained, then they went off over the bridge and Haku transformed and they flew up to the mountain were they were at first.  
  
"Just down here it is!" Chihiro said running with Haku holding his hand. Soon they came into view of the tents and a fire, it was just beging to go dark and lanturns and people could be seen through the tents.  
  
".!" Chihiro was shocked, she could see what was about to happen, but didn't want to disturb them. "Hmmm.maybe we should come back later." Chihiro whispered to Haku. "Hey, I don't have very long here! They best be quick! Hehe." Haku whispered and then they snuck away. They walked to the mid-mountain look out and looked over the city. "Great night tonite."Haku said sitting down with Chihiro. "Yeah, the lights are beautiful. Ahhh.smell that fresh air, this place isn't like other cities with the pollution, its clean. But no place is better than being with you, Haku." Chihiro said leaning on his chest. " I love you Haku-kun, don't ever leave me." Chihiro said, about to doze off. "I love you too Chihiro-Chan." Haku said and kissed her head softly.  
  
After about 15 minutes, Haku woke Chihiro from her dozing. "Chihiro, we better get them now, I have 15 more minutes before I have to be back." Haku said and picked helped her up. "*yawn* Ok Haku." Chihiro said, and they walked back to the campsite. They crept slowly in the dark spots just to make sure they wern't 'busy' still. They were all around the campfire talking to each other. "I think we can see em now." Chihiro said to Haku.  
  
They walked casually up to them as if Chihiro hadn't gone any where. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Chihiro said cheerfully, hand in hand with Haku. "The four of them just looked at her then at Haku then at Chihiro again. "Where have you been!!" Fiona said worriedly. "Yeah we thought some guy took you away or something.is this him hehe!" Kyle joked. "Hey I haven't been gone too long if your all still here! I was with my friend Haku, Haku this is *pointing* Fiona, Kyle, Link and Leighlah. Every one, this is Haku!" Chihiro introduced.  
  
"Oh hey! Hi! Hello!" Everyone said to one another. "Guys, I have some news for you ok? It's important and serious, I have decided to be with Haku, in the spirit world." Chihiro said. Every one was just blank faced. "Huh?" Kyle said confused. "Well, Haku is a spirit from the spirit world, and I am under contract to be there too, I'm not coming back here to the human world either, and the only way I can still see you guys is by you's coming into a portal were we can meet every now and then!" Chihiro tried to explain. "Oh.but what about your parents?" Link asked. "I don't care for them, there're just PIGS!" Chihiro said, slightly giggling because of last time when she first was there, they were turned into PIGS. "Ok.:S " everyone was a little confused by her behaviour, and the strange clothes she was wearing.  
  
"Come follow me." Haku said. They all got up and followed Haku in the darkness. After a small while they got to a fence. They walked up it for a bit and got to a broken bit. Haku walked through the broken bit and disappeared into the spirit world, just in time before he would have disappeared for good. Chihiro followed him, and Kyle shrugged and went in after her. And Fiona, link and Leighlah followed after him. They were in the portal that Yubaba had made. "Ok people, you don't have very long in here but this is were you come to see me, just go through the broken fence and you'll be her in the fields. I'll be notified when you arrive and I'll be there ASAP. You have a maximum of 10 minutes in here other wise you and me will be cooked. Really.I'm serious." Chihiro told them.  
  
"And please don't tell any one about his, other wise you will be cooked, we will know if you have told any one too." Haku said. " Ok time to leave now Chihiro, we best be going, Yubaba will have some work assigned for you and I must do my duties." Haku said. "Ok Haku, Bye guys come as much as you like! Bye!" And Chihiro and Haku went through the barrier and disappeared in front of her friends.  
  
"Ok..that was like totally strange!" Fiona said. "Yes it was, I really don't understand Chihiro much, she's so.different." Leighlah said. Then they left as went back to their campsite.  
  
"Thank you Haku for all the trouble you've done for me!" Chihiro said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Its ok, anything for you. Your friends, Leighlah was it and Link, they have a strange aroura around them, I've sensed it before." Haku said seriously. "Well Haku! They just went through like 15 minutes of sex! They would be like that!" Chihiro said laughing. "I didn't mean that." Haku said with a very serious look on his face. "Oh sorry..what would it be you think." Chihiro asked. "I don't know, I'll ask Yubaba." Haku said and transformed into his dragon state. Chihiro jumped on his back and held him close as Haku flew full speed up Pagoda and up to Yubaba's office.  
  
~*Ok cya!! Now you gotta wait and then read the next chappy! Suspence what do you think that part?? Cooli? Boring? Strange or interesting? Tell me how this story is so far CYA! From..  
  
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


	4. Part 4

~* well well well.....i have a website now where you can find my pictures now!!:-D isn't that cooli?? I f you have a website you may (only if u want) put a link to my website, all you have to do is tell me your website name, and who you are so i know where my pictures are going...i put hours of work into them so please appreciate them....SO im going to do my next chappy now...ENJOY!*~ ...~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
"YES!" Yubaba screamed at Haku as he tried to explain what he think is wrong. "LISTEN please!!" Haku 1/2 yealled at yubaba. "What!" yubaba was getting annoyed, she had tonnes of paper work and and stuff to do.  
  
"I was just going to tell you that 2 of Chihiro..uh i mean Sen's friend seem very suspicious to me..and.." "Yes yes, Link and Leighlah i now them...you both don't understand how old they are what they are, Link is the prince of the saiyan spirits..  
  
*note ..yeah its of DBZ/GT it sounded cooli*  
  
..and Leighlah is his soon to be princess. They have been that age for a very long time and now that they have actually noticed each other from entering the half spirit world, human world, the are noe going to grow and age as u all are..." Yubaba annonced. "Yes..i see...thats why they were having.." chihiro bagan but was interupted by haku.  
  
"Ahem.. we see that now Yubaba, but i was wondering, why do i feel there is evil about them or they might be risk full to come here again?" Haku asked.  
  
"Well, Haku. I see what you mean, but it isn't until their first child, that the evil things happen, that..hopefully, wont be until a very long time from now. But when it happens, im telling you, Haku, to be extremly cautious of them, and their child. That is al i am able to tell you my dears... now run along...i have paper work to do." Yubaba said and shooed them out the room.  
  
"Haku??" Chihiro said with a worried look on her face. "It's ok...i wont be going with you to see your friends, i'll be monitoring them, and keeping DNA, and aroura samples, while i fly around in my dragon form." "But why?" Chihiro said still worried about Haku and her friends. " I'm going to be monitoring them so you and I and everyone here are safe." Haku said, as he transformed and flew off.  
  
"BUT WAIT!" Chihiro yelled out to him, but he was gone. "Oh..my friends..*sniff*" Chihiro began crying as she thought how bad it would be if her best friend, wait no..her boyfriend...soon her lover, be under threat from her newer friends, Liknk and Leighlah.  
  
Why does this have to happen to her? why? What did dhe do to deserve such evilness. Is she being punished for agreeing to stay in the spirit world with Haku? Where did she go wrong??  
  
Cjihiro fell down to the ground and cried in her hands. After a while of thinking and crying, Chihiro got up and went to the bridge where she first met Haku. She stayed there for a while, hoping that Haku will come to her. She waited until it was dark and looked into the stars. She then felt a sudden chill down her spine. 2...no...4 times! "Oh! its them!" Chihiro said out load and ran in the feilds until she got to the area. She went through the 'zone' and saw every one there waiting...  
  
~* ok pplz! weird part i know! And a twizted change is happening! Please reveiw! And tell me wot u think :) and plz visit my website and tell me about that 2! Thanks! ciao!*~  
  
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


End file.
